


The J word

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin recieves a letter.





	The J word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

When Brian came home from work he found Justin huddled in a corner of the sofa. He could tell that Justin was visibly upset about something. Brian sat down his briefcase by his desk and kicked off his shoes. He figured he might as well make himself comfortable before he found out what was wrong with Justin. He shed his jacket and draped it across the back of the sofa. As Brian walked around the sofa he loosened his tie. Brian noticed that Justin couldn’t seem to take his eyes off an envelope that lay on the coffee table. The way Justin was slightly trembling it would seem the envelope was a harbinger of bad news. Yet the letter was unopened.

Brian sat down next to Justin and pulled the small boy onto his lap. He felt Justin relax a little into him. He drew his arms protectively around Justin.

“What’s wrong?” Brian murmured.

Justin rested his head against Brian’s strong chest. He inhaled Brian’s expensive cologne. “I got a letter today.”

“Yeah, I see that. You didn’t open it.”

“I couldn’t then it would make it real.”

Brian nuzzled Justin’s ear. “If you didn’t open it how do you know what it is?”

“The return address.”

Brian rubbed slow soothing circles on Justin’s back trying to be patient with him. “How do you know its bad news?”

“It just is” Justin said solemnly. 

Brian held Justin a little tighter. “Justin what ever it is we’ll deal with it ok.”

“It’s… God I can’t even say the word it’s the J word.”

Brian had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He didn’t want to laugh at Justin. The boy was obviously under a lot of stress but he was just so cute sometimes. “The J word huh. What did Jim Beam write a letter saying I prefer him over you cuz if that’s the problem it’s a lie.” 

Justin slapped Brian’s chest and laughed quietly. Brian smiled at least he got Justin to laugh. “No, well if it wasn’t good old Jim then it must have been Jack Daniels that dirty bastard. You definitely can’t listen to a word Jack says.” 

Justin leaned up and placed his lips next to Brian’s ear. “It’s Jury duty, I’ve been called Brian.”

Well that explained Justin’s terror. It had only been a month since Justin’s own trial, which he never attended. Brian didn’t blame Justin for freaking out. Brian absently rubbed Justin’s back. “Justin it’s ok. You don’t have to go. You’re definitely not up for that. They should have never called you, fucking idiots.”

“But it’s the law you have to.”

“I’ll call your doctor and have them write a note it won’t be a problem.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Brian lifted Justin’s damaged hand and softly kissed the curled fingers. “I’ll help you fill out the paper work later.” Brian could tell there was still something on Justin’s mind. “What’s wrong?”

Justin softly sighed. “Brian you won’t think…” Justin trailed off.

“What?”

“You won’t think badly of me if I get out of it will you?”

“No, fuck no why would you think that?”

Justin shrugged “you never know where people stand on that kind of thing. Ya know they figure it’s your duty to go and if you get out of it…”

“Justin look at me, fuck what other people think. You’ve been in a coma; your still coping with what fucking Hobbs did to you. We both know you can’t do crowds right now but we’re working on that.” Brian’s eyes sparkled “I’ll let you in on a secret. I’ve only been called once myself and I dodged it too.”

Justin’s eye’s widened “really?”

Brian smirked “yeah all it took was one well placed blow job. Jury duty is a fucking inconvenience that should only be given to people who are into that kind of shit like Ted. So you see I wouldn’t think less of you. Besides you know me if I was a juror they’d all be fucking guilty everyone’s always guilty of something.”

“Geese Brian.”

“You hungry?”

“Starving.” Justin’s stomach chose that moment to grumble.

“How about I make us some omelets?”

Justin’s eyes grew wide at Brian’s offer to cook.

“Don’t give me that look. I can cook, just not often… or that well. Now get off me your wrinkling my suit.”

Justin crawled off Brian’s lap. “Thanks Brian.”

He pulled Justin in for a light kiss then went up to the bedroom to change. He put on his worn jeans and a wife beater. Brian headed to the kitchen and got out all the stuff to make an omelet. Justin sat at the island watching him chop the peppers. Justin secretly enjoyed it when Brian cooked for him which was hardly ever. He only seemed to cook when he needed cheering up. Brian wouldn’t admit it but he took good care of him.

They ate their omelets at the island. They let one of their legs dangle and entwine with the other in a half assed attempt at footsie. Brian’s omelet was delicious. Brian could tell Justin was exhausted.

“Why don’t you go up to bed I’ll be there in a minute.”

Brian cleaned up the kitchen and put the plates in the dish washer. He went around the loft turning off all the lights and setting the alarm. When he got to the bedroom Justin was already tucked in on his side of the bed. Brian slipped off his clothes and slid in between the sheets. 

Brian murmured “I’d give you a blow job but I know you’re not ready for that yet. So how about some…” He made a rude noise in his throat “cuddling.”

“Wow dinner and cuddling!”

“Don’t push it sunshine.”

Justin molded himself to Brian’s side and pillowed his head on Brian’s chest, his favorite spot in the whole world. Justin was lulled to sleep by Brian’s heart beat. Only when Justin had dropped off to sleep did Brian allow himself to relax into slumber.


End file.
